


Good neighbours become great fucks

by CheeWrites



Series: BTS Smut [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bit of humour, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbours, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, F/M, Humour, I don't know how to tag this shit, I'm sure there's more, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Just Sex, M/M, Mentions of Hoseok, Multi, Muscle Kink, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, i just wanted to point it out, its not plot related, jungkook is a babyboy, male receiving, mentions of namjoon, mild exhibitionism, mild voyeurism mention, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Threesome with your best friend and new hot neighbour? Yes please





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation I'm pretty sure this was supposed to be a crack story when I started it but that was a long time ago

For as long as you could remember, you had been best friends with Kim Taehyung. You two knew everything there was to know about one another and were rarely seen without the other. Since you were wee younguns, you were inseparable, you'd never had a serious argument either. Sure you had little squabbles but they lasted all of five minutes before you came to an agreement and that was the end of that. But these days your arguments were few and far between. After being side by side for just over 20 years already, you had grown to be pretty similar in tastes which lead to you following similar paths with your futures. At some point, you had both decided you wanted to help people and that in turn meant deciding to be doctors. But where you wanted to go the medical route and help physical illness, Taehyung wanted to be a doctor of the mind and help mental illness. The decision to both study the human body, even in different forms, sent you both to the same university and in turn, the same apartment after your first year.

Which leads us here, your exhausted body stood outside of your shared apartment and staring in disbelief at the tie hooped over the doorknob preventing you from entering.

 

"Fuck." You hissed, turning and slamming your back against the wall beside your door in frustration creating a reverberating thud.

Only seconds later, the door opposite your own opened wide and there stood someone you had never met before. Male. Roughly the same height as you. Maybe the same age too? Fluffy blonde hair. Full lips. Thick thighs. All in all, not a bad thing to look at. 

 

"Did you hear that bang?" He questioned upon spotting you. 

 

"Oh yeah, that was me giving up on getting a night's sleep." You stated. "Sorry to bother you." 

 

"Oh...Uhm...Do you live here?" He pointed at the door beside you.

 

"Nah I just like to hang out next to random strangers front doors and wallow in self-pity." He stared at you with wide slowly blinking eyes. "I'm kidding." You giggled and he relaxed, a hesitant smile lifting his lips. "Yeah, I'm Y/N." You stepped over to hold your hand out.

 

"Jimin." He smiled, shaking your hand and you realised your hands were the same size. Cute. 

 

"So did Jungkook move out?" You enquired slyly, peering over Jimin's shoulder to spot a familiar denim jacket on the hook beside the door where it always was. Jungkook's jacket that he rarely wore but made your thighs quiver with some strange kind of arousal every time he did. Taehyung labelled it as a newly unearthed denim kink of yours. But when he strutted around the flat two days later in his tightest blue denim jeans and matching jacket, he declared it was a Jungkook in denim kink. You corrected him, it was a Jungkook kink in general.

 

"Oh no, I moved in," Jimin informed, smile brightening. "I got fed up of my roommate sexiling me all the time and Kook had a spare room." 

 

"Well damn, I could use that right about now." You glanced over at the tie and Jimin made a noise of understanding before giggling. 

 

"You're more than welcome to come inside until they're finished." Jimin offered and you pretty much threw yourself at him, letting out a dramatic faux sob of elation.

 

"You're too kind sir, too kind. I would drop and suck your dick right here in thanks if you asked." 

 

"I won't." He laughed a little louder, not at all put out by your admittedly unusual actions with a stranger as you stepped back. "Nothing against you, other than your lack of dick." 

 

"Damn." You looked him up and down as he stepped back to let you enter the apartment that was a reflection of your own. "My loss. I mean I have a strap on back in my closest and a blindfold if you're game." Jimin laughed harder and shut the door behind you as you toed off your shoes, placing them neatly aside before taking off your jacket and hanging it up beside Jungkook's. 

 

"If I can't find an actual real live dick to bounce on, I'll remember that offer." You paused in your steps and purposely tilted your head to try and look around his body to his backside. He giggled spotting your gaze and turned side on so you could see his butt in all its beautiful round beauty.

 

"I'd much rather bend you over the back of the couch if I'm honest and watch that booty jiggle. Fuck, that is a work of art, people would kill for a butt like yours." 

 

"Thank you, I work hard on it." He giggled and wiggled a little proudly. "Do you want a drink?" 

 

"Ah, please." The two of you made your way into the kitchen where you wound up standing around, laughing and talking about nonsense, completely getting caught up in your gossip and forgetting to move to seats, until the front door opened and in stepped Jungkook.

 

"Oh...noona..." He greeted with a shy little smile. One that pulled your heartstrings every time. "How was work?" 

 

"Oh you know, only wound up with piss on me once so that's always a sign of a good day." Jungkook chuckled and joined the pair of you once his shoes and jacket were discarded. 

 

"Where do you work?" Jimin enquired looking a little alarmed.

 

"Hospital. I'm studying to be a doctor." You informed with a happy smile. 

 

"Ah, that's cool." He smiled back at you and you nudged him with your hip which he returned before you both broke out into giggles.

 

"Uhm so...you two know each other?" Jungkook asked, fiddling with an apple he had taken from the fruit bowl on the counter. 

 

"Sweet, precious, beautiful Jiminie here saved me from dying of sexile." 

 

"Can you die of sexile?" Jimin mused with yet another giggle. 

 

"Wait, Tae is having sex right now?" You nodded at Jungkook's shocked expression.

 

"He's hot, why are you surprised?" You muttered, feeling offended for your best friend, taking up a defensive stance, ready to verbally bitch slap your sexual frustration inducing neighbour across the country on behalf of Taehyung.

 

"N-no, I didn't mean that! I'm not surprised he's having sex. He's attractive, he can have sex." You hummed and lowered back down so you were leaning with elbows on the counter in front of you, facing Jungkook who stood on the other side of the island. "I'm just surprised that it's not with you." 

 

"Tae's gay." 

 

"What?!" Jungkook shrieked, fumbling with the fruit he managed to almost drop in alarm. "He's gay?!" 

 

"Yes. Did you really think we're dating?" 

 

"Uh, maybe not dating but definitely fucking." He confessed. 

 

"Oh well I mean yeah that happens now and then." You shrugged. 

 

"Is this why you have a strap on and blindfold?" Jimin asked although it sounded like he already knew the answer so you simply nodded lightly.

 

"How do you know about those, hyung?!" Jungkook exclaimed, looking between the two of you with mild horror. You and Jimin exchanged an amused look before grabbing your drinks and walking out of the kitchen and to the living room where Jimin turned on the TV and you cuddled up together to watch and gossip in hushed voices.

 

Jungkook hesitated, part of him not wanting to retreat to his room but he didn't want to interrupt the good time you and Jimin were so clearly having without him. With a sigh of slight frustration, he walked to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

As he stripped off his day clothes to change into something more comfortable for the night, images of you fucking your best friend with a strapon kept popping into his mind. He shuddered and fought the thought away only for Taehyung's face and body to be replaced with his own.

Jungkook wound up taking a shower as cold as he could handle it.

 

***

 

It was only an hour after Jungkook arrived home that your phone pinged with a message.

 

**TaeBae**

**I'm hungryyyyyyy**

 

You took that as the signal it was safe to return home.

 

"Looks like the coast is clear." You announced, looking up at Jimin who you were still cuddled up to in one corner of the couch while Jungkook sat awkwardly in the other. You didn't see the pout on his lips at your words but Jimin sure as hell did and bit back his smirk.

 

"Aw, that's a shame." Jimin frowned, getting up, all the same, to follow you to the front door. Jungkook also got up but he simply stood by the back of the couch, wanting to approach and walk you out, give a parting hug and feel your body pressed against his but, he couldn't. You two weren't close and he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. The last thing he wanted was to make you uncomfortable and scare you away.

"It's so nice to have a female friend, all the friends I have are so hetero and disgustingly male I can't gossip and talk boys." 

 

"Hey!" Jungkook exclaimed offendedly but you both ignored him, making him sulk in the spot. 

 

"You're always welcome at our place, the three of us can talk boys and hey, maybe you and Tae could put on a little show for me." You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively and Jimin laughed. 

 

"If he's as hot as you say he is, maybe." 

 

"Oh trust me, he is, his hands are huge and would be perfect gripping your arse." 

 

"You're obsessed with my butt, aren't you?" He grinned amusedly as you nodded entirely unashamed.

 

"He also has a wonderful cock too-" 

 

"Okay, can you not do this?" Jungkook interrupted. You both looked at him, spotting his pink cheeks and distressed expression.

 

"Straight boys, love comparing their dick sizes together but as soon as we wanna talk cock-" You spoke dramatically.

 

"No!" Jungkook yelled. "Stop!" 

 

"I think he doesn't like the work cock, Y/N," Jimin informed with a smirk.

 

"He didn't interrupt you." You noted. 

 

"Maybe he likes girls saying it too much," Jimin suggested and your eyebrows rose in understanding, lips parting.

 

"Oh. Is that it, Kookie? Can't handle a girl saying cock without yours jumping up?" You questioned teasingly. Jungkook clammed up before turning and rushing to his room with a red face. "He's so weird." You stated opening the front door to talk outside in the space between apartments. "He's all cocky and almost fuckboy level on campus but he's so different at home. He's so fucking soft, a babyboy." Your eyes widened, a glassy look coming over them. "Fuck, do you think he'd let me peg him?" Jimin burst into laughter, falling against the doorframe to support his shaking body. "That'd be so fucking hot." 

 

"I think that'd be too gay for him." Jimin finally announced once he calmed enough to speak. 

 

"Ah, true. Fucking straight boys. No fun." You huffed out a breath and turned, spotting the tie was gone from your door. "Well, I guess I'll go and pretend I'm not thinking about your butt all night." Jimin just laughed and watched as you opened the door. "Thanks for being such an angel, Jiminie." You turned and beamed at him, your mood suddenly flipped to bright.

 

"What're neighbours for?" 

 

"Up until now, sexually frustrating me." Jimin sniggered, loving how blunt and honest you were even if you were talking about one of his best friends. "Well I mean, still but now twice as much...okay maybe a half more." 

 

"I only get half the sexual frustration as Kookie?" He huffed, pouting and you skipped the few steps between you to wrap your arms around his waist cutely. 

 

"Only because you're anti-vagina." He broke and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, smiling back at you. "If you were even curious about fucking a girl, you'd be a full point, babe." 

 

"Keep sweet talking me and you could pique my interest." He smirked and you sent a flirty look back in response. It was that point that Taehyung appeared at your front door. 

 

"Baby?" He called. You shot a disapproving look his way. He was looking between you and Jimin confused. He didn't know this man and the pair of you knew all of the same people. "Who's this?" 

 

"This is Jimin, he moved in with Kook." 

 

"Oh." Taehyung smiled widely and stepped forward to wrap his arms around the both of you, chest pressed to your back. "Welcome to the building, Jimin!" He greeted. "I'm Taehyung, Y/N's soulmate." 

 

"Nice to meet you." Jimin chuckled softly. After spending a good few hours with you, he was already used to odd behaviour so Taehyung's hug didn't really bother him. "Thanks for sexiling this precious one and sending her to my arms for the evening." 

 

"Ah, no problem. Did she show you the trick with her tongue?" Taehyung enthused and you rolled your eyes.

 

"Not like that, puppy." You corrected. 

 

"Trick with your tongue, huh?" Jimin smirked at you. "You didn't tell me you have a trick." 

 

"Well, you turned down a good sucking from the get-go so, your own fault babycakes." 

 

"Oooh big mistake, Y/N has the best blowjob skills I've ever experienced," Taehyung announced seriously. "You sure you don't want her mouth on your cock?" 

 

"So you don't just stick with the strap-on, huh?" Jimin mused.

 

"You know about that?" Taehyung gasped, voice blowing directly into your ear, shuffling closer until your body was tightly sandwiched between them and it was pretty fucking great, you could even feel the familiar lump behind you signifying Taehyung was getting hard in his sweatpants. "Do you want a go? She can really move her hips." 

 

"You just want to watch." You giggled. "Tae has wanted to watch me fuck someone since we first bought it. For a gay guy, he really likes some straight stuff." 

 

"Only you," Taehyung stated easily. "You know you're the only girl I'll ever get aroused for." 

 

"I know and speaking of, why the fuck are you getting hard after having a guy over not even an hour ago?" Jimin's cheeks flushed at the information that Taehyung was gaining an erection with his arms around you both, Jimin's arms still around your shoulders and pinned there by Taehyung's chest.

 

"I didn't have a guy over." 

 

"You sexiled me. There was a tie on the door." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"How could you sexile me if you didn't have a guy over?" You eyed your best friend suspiciously. "Were you even having sex?" He nodded. "Who with?" 

 

"Myself." 

 

"Yourself?" He nodded. "You're telling me that you sexiled me so you could masturbate?" 

 

"You know I like the feel of leather under my bare butt when I cum and you told me to stop masturbating on the couch after you brought a guy back last week." 

 

"I am so fucking done with this conversation." You groaned dropping your head down onto Jimin's shoulder with a huff. 

 

"So, if Jimin won't accept the blowjob, can I-?" 

 

"Sure, go get ready." You shrugged carelessly. Taehyung pressed a sloppy kiss to your exposed neck before running back into your apartment, taking off his shirt before he was even out of view.

 

"Well, I can see why you two get along so well." Jimin giggled. You only hummed, enjoying his firm chest against yours. "Shouldn't you go suck his dick?" 

 

"Yeah." You let out a breath and straightened up. "Wanna watch?" Jimin blinked a few times as if expecting you to start laughing and announce you were joking. But then you didn't and he realised he shouldn't be surprised. "He has a really fast recovery time, his dick'll be hard pretty quick after and I know for a fact he'd let you bounce it as much as you wanted."

 

"A-are you serious? You're asking me to join you?" You nodded and Jimin chewed his thick bottom lip nervously. "We just met, don't you find this weird?" 

 

"Why should I? It's no different than bringing home a guy from the club for us to play with." 

 

"Have you done that before?" 

 

"Few times. Actually, we've played with one of Kook's friends together and still see him regularly and it's not at all weird either, if you're worried about that. Of course, I'm not going to force you into it. If you want to, you're welcome to join but if not, I won't be offended." 

 

"Uhm...okay." Jimin agreed with a cautious nod. "Let me just tell Kook I'll be out for a while." 

 

"Might as well stay the night, bring some clothes." You suggested backing up to your own apartment. "My baby has stamina." 

 

"O-oh, okay." Jimin nodded and rushed back into his apartment while you walked into your own. 

 

Jimin was packing an overnight bag when Jungkook stepped into his bedroom.

 

“Hyung? What’re you doing?” He questioned, confusion thick in his voice as he perched on the bed beside the open bag. “Going somewhere?” 

 

“Only next door. Y/N invited me to spend the night with her and Taehyung.” 

 

“Oh...they’ve never invited me to stay.” Jungkook pouted. “Do you think I can come too?” 

 

“Uh, no, not tonight Kookie.” 

 

“Why not?” He whined, throwing himself down onto the bed. “They’re my friends first.” 

 

“Do you really want me to answer this honestly?” Jimin sighed, hands on his hips as he looked down at his roommate. Pout still obvious on his lips, Jungkook nodded. 

“This is a sex thing, Kook.” Jungkook’s eyes blew wide and his pout dropped. 

 

“You’re going to have sex...with them...tonight...both of them?” Jungkook sat upright.

 

“I don’t know exactly what’s going to happen I just know I want to be there even if I only get to witness a blowjob, I’m very sexually deprived, Jungkook.”

 

“I know hyung but...why her-them?”  His eyes dropped to his hands as he played with his fingers. 

 

“You know I’m gay, right? I don’t have any interest in your noona like that.” Jungkook looked up at Jimin through his eyelashes. “Precious little bunny, I’m not going to fuck the girl you’re into.” Jimin stroked his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. The younger’s mouth opened quickly as if he was about to argue. “It’s obvious you like her, you’ve been jealous that I’ve been close to her since you got home.” 

 

“Then why didn’t you stop?!” Jungkook whined yet again, flopping forward to press his face into Jimin’s stomach. “You’re so mean, hyung.” 

 

“I’m not going to stop myself having cuddles with my new best friend just so you can sit and stare at her longingly while she’s not looking without making a move. If you were serious about making a move on her, I’d ease up but clearly, you have no intention of taking her into your own arms, Jungkookie.” And he couldn’t deny it so he stayed quiet.

“Now off, I need to go before I miss all the fun.” 

 

“Okay fun, be safe, use condoms and lube.” Jungkook relented, straightening up to allow Jimin his freedom.

 

“I’m the gay one here, Kook, I know the importance of lube.” Jimin laughed, picking up his bag. “Don’t stay up too late, hmm, you have work in the morning.” 

 

“I know, hyung.” Jungkook watched as Jimin left the room before flopping down on his hyung’s bed.

 

When Jimin stepped into your apartment, the door still left open for him, he found his way through to the bedroom where the pair of you were. It was Taehyung’s room. You always used his room for sex and yours for cuddles. An unspoken agreement.

 

“Oh, okay,” Jimin mumbled finding your fully clothed body knelt on the floor beside the bed, back to him and Taehyung’s naked body perched on the edge of the bed before you, your head obstructing Jimin’s view of Taehyung’s bare crotch.

Clearly, your mouth was preoccupied if the bobbing motions of your head were any indicator. Not to mentions Taehyung’s breathy moans and pleasured expression.

 

“Ji-Jiminie.” Taehyung managed out, voice deep and rough, sending arousal swimming in Jimin’s body. “Co-come si-fuck-sit.” Taehyung patted the bed beside him.

 

Jimin put his bag down on the floor before walking over to carefully crawl onto the bed, sitting slightly behind Taehyung but still in a position where he could see and boy, he never thought he’d like the sight of a girl giving head but his dick twitched seeing your mouth stretched around Taehyung’s cock.

 

For a while, Jimin just watched, his dick getting harder in his pants and perfectly content being out of the action. 

But then a large hand landed on his knee. Jimin looked down, swallowing at the length of the fingers before looking up to find Taehyung looking at him with parted lips. 

 

“Come here.” He encouraged so Jimin shuffled closer until his knees touched the side of Taehyung’s thigh, his feet tucked under his body. Taehyung’s hand spread over his thigh to grip softly but Jimin still squeaked.

“Want to ki-kiss you,” Taehyung stated, licking his lips. And who was Jimin to argue? He moved forward so they could kiss, tongues meeting and moans being passed between lips. 

 

“Shit, that’s hot.” You croaked out having straightened up upon realising what was happening to get a good view. Jimin realised this was his chance to finally get to see Taehyung’s length without your mouth around it. When he looked down, his eyed bugged.

 

“Fuck, you’re huge.” Jimin breathed out, automatically licking his lips. “How did you fit all that in your mouth?!” He gaped at you. You just grinned proudly. Jimin looked at Taehyung to find the same proud grin on his face as he looked at you. “You two really do this a lot, huh?” 

 

“It’s easier than going out looking for a fuck.” You answered easily. “Get down here Jiminie, I wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my baby’s cock.” Taehyung groaned throatily at the thought. Jimin didn’t hesitate to clamber down onto the floor and take Taehyung’s erection into his mouth.

 

“O-Oh fuck.” Taehyung hissed, lifting a hand to tangle his fingers in Jimin’s hair.

 

Unlike you, Jimin had a hard time fitting even half of Taehyung’s length into his mouth so you bent forward to lick and suck the remainder he couldn’t fit. 

 

“Fu-fuck, so so so good. My good little ones.” Taehyung grunted, a hand on each of your heads encouragingly. “Gonna make me cum so hard.” 

 

Your right hand reached up to play with his left nipple. Jimin noticed your movement and decided to lift his own hand to play with the neglected one. Taehyung’s moaned turned higher in pitch, his hips jutting to chase his high. 

 

“Go-gonna cum. Gonna cum.” He chanted. 

 

“Want me to?” You muttered softly to Jimin, asking if he wanted to swap. He didn’t hesitate to carefully shake his head and work that bit harder to help Taehyung along. Your mouth returned to work and seconds later, Taehyung came with a loud cry, hips jerking. You barely managed to pin down his movements to prevent him choking Jimin. You knew you could handle the abuse on the throat Taehyung’s orgasm always delivered but Jimin was new to it, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

 

When Taehyung flopped his back down onto the mattress, both you and Jimin moved back.

 

“You got some…” You started to point out to Jimin but instead of finishing, you leaned forward to suck his bottom lip into your mouth and remove the cum from it. To your surprise, when you pulled back, Jimin surged forward to connect your lips. You hummed in approval and moved closer so neither of you was leaning awkwardly. 

 

“I’ve never kissed a girl before.” He admitted when you both had to break to catch your breath, foreheads pressing together. “I thought I’d hate it but I liked that.” 

 

“Wanna try having your cock in my mouth?” You offered. Jimin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, nothing but uncertain. “It’s okay, you don’t have to. The offer is always there though.” 

 

“I uh, I’m interested, I’ve seen what you can do and I’d be crazy to not want to experience that.” He stated and you nodded, showing you understood that he had more to say. “It’s just...I haven’t done anything with anyone but myself in months and I’m afraid I’ll cum straight away.” 

 

“Oh.” You giggled, finding him incredibly cute especially with his pink cheeks and abused swollen red lips. “That’s fine. Do you want to take your clothes off and I’ll prep you ready for Tae?” 

 

“Is he...does he want that?” Jimin bit his lip and looked at Taehyung who was still laid on his back, feet on the floor.

 

“Definitely.” You confirmed with a bright smile. “He wouldn’t still be naked if he didn’t.” 

 

“Okay.” Jimin agreed looking at you. “Let’s do that then.” You smiled and shuffled over to undo his belt and zipper while he removed his shirt. 

 

“Oh, arms.” You both looked up to find Taehyung kneeling on the bed, one hand around his already hardening dick, eyes glued to Jimin’s bare arms.

 

“Huh?” Jimin looked at his own arms confused, unable to see whatever Taehyung was pointing out.

 

“Oh, arms indeed.” You hummed reaching out to squeeze one of his biceps. “Tae has a strength kink. Do you ever top?” 

 

“I can if my partner wants me too.” 

 

“Okay, then next time you can pick Tae up and fuck him against the wall, yeah?” Taehyung groaned at the thought, stroking himself a little faster. 

 

“Oh ye-yeah, definitely.” Jimin nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

 

“Great.” Jimin jumped in surprise when your hand wrapped around his erection over his boxers. “This okay?” You asked softly. Jimin just nodded, eyes glued to your movements. “Up.” You ordered. Jimin struggled to get up onto his knees with your hand still working him but he managed and you pulled down his jeans and boxers at once. “Such a pretty dick.” You cooed. Jimin was nowhere near as long as Taehyung but definitely a little thicker. Taehyung was above average in length and Jimin was a little below average but still, it was a nice dick if ever you’ve seen one.

 

“Uh, th-thanks.” Jimin stuttered when your hand wrapped back around him. “Ti-tiny compared to Tae.” 

 

“Everyone is tiny compared to Tae.” You scoffed.

 

“Not Kook.” You stopped your movements to look up at Jimin’s face curiously. 

 

“Oh really?” Jimin laughed at your interested smirk. “This is very good information.” 

 

“As if she’s not thirsting over him enough as it is.” Taehyung sniggered. “I think sometimes she likes to pretend I’m him.” 

 

“Hey!” You pulled your hand from Jimin to point at Taehyung. “I’d never imagine you’re someone else!”

 

“Fine not me but definitely her vibrators.” 

 

“Okay, that I cannot deny.” Jimin laughed. He had no idea how he managed to get along without you and Taehyung for his life so far. Everything was already so much better and he’d just been introduced to your dynamics.

“At least I didn’t name one of them after him.” 

 

“Neither did I!” Taehyung argued. “He’s a baby.” 

 

“He’s only two years younger than us.” You defended. “Leave my baby alone.” 

 

“Wow, he’d probably melt if he knew you called him your baby,” Jimin commented with a soft laugh. “Please call him baby from now on to his face.” 

 

“Okay.” You grinned and he mirrored it. 

 

“Can we get back to the sexy times?” Taehyung voiced, hand still on his dick. 

 

“Sexy times, that wording does it for me,” Jimin muttered sarcastically. Taehyung just smiled happily, aware of the sarcasm but not at all caring.

 

“On the bed, pretty.” You cooed, patting Jimin’s thigh encouragingly. He nodded and rose to his feet, stopping long enough to allow you to pull his trousers and boxers from his legs entirely before he shuffled over to the bed and climbed on top. Taehyung immediately grabbed him by the hips to crash his lips onto his. You left them to it for a moment so you could pick up Jimin’s clothes and place them folded neatly onto the chest of drawers.

 

When you turned your attention to the bed, Taehyung was laid in the middle, head on the pillows and Jimin was on his lap grinding their erections together with foreheads pressed together. Taehyung’s hands were gripping Jimin’s backside, pulling on the flesh and circling a finger around his rim. Clearly, they were raring to go meaning you needed to hurry.

 

As soon as you had pulled the bottle of lube and box of condoms from the drawer, you climbed onto the bed behind Jimin, kneeling between Taehyung’s spread thighs. 

Taehyung knew what you were doing, he was so in tune with you that it seemed as soon as your lubed up fingers were in the general vicinity of Jimin’s hole, Taehyung’s hands moved until he was simply spreading the cheeks apart to give you easier access. 

Jimin barely noticed your presence, at least not until your slicked up index finger breached his entrance.

 

“Oh!” He gasped, growing still, a shudder running through his body visibly as your finger pushed in easily. 

 

“Baby, have you already fucked yourself open today?” You questioned, watching in fascination as your finger slid in and out of Jimin without any resistance whatsoever. In fact, the slide was so easy that you added another finger beside the first. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Jimin nodded, leaning up onto his hands to look over his shoulder at you. “Y-you’re really good at th-ah-this.” His hips rolled back to meet your thrusts. A soft moan left his lips as your fingers brushed over his prostate. “T-there Y/N.” 

 

“Okay baby, I got you.” You soothed, spreading your free hand on his lower back to gently push him back down against your best friend. You angled your fingers to tease that same spot with every push forward of your fingers. It was only a minute later that you managed to ease three fingers into Jimin’s hole without issue. “Still good, pretty?” Jimin hummed in confirmation, mouth too busy against Taehyung’s chest, leaving beautiful little bruises over the skin.

 

The hand that wasn’t occupied opening Jimin moved to the box of condoms to rummage. The box was a mix of different brands and types, a collection both you and Taehyung had purchased and kept all in one place in his room. Eventually, you found a simple run of the mill condom- Taehyung really liked buying strange ones with all sorts of textures and flavours- and pulled it from the box. Seeing as one hand was busy, you carefully placed the corner of the foil between your front teeth so you could fiddle with the wrapper and push the rubber within to one side. Once you were certain it was safe, you ripped the packet open with your teeth to reveal the perfectly intact white rubber. Tossing the foil aside, you pinched the end of the condom and reached between the two males to nudge Taehyung’s erection. Instantly, one of his hands left Jimin’s body to grip his dick and hold it so you could place the condom on top. Quickly he rolled it down and made sure it was secure before holding Jimin once again and moved him carefully. Of course, with Taehyung’s hands busy it was your job to align his tip and at the very last second, you removed your fingers from Jimin for them to instantly be replaced with Taehyung’s length.

 

“Oh, fu-fuck.” Jimin whimpered when he realised what you and Taehyung had been doing all while he was distracted by the pleasure of your fingers massaging his prostate wonderfully.

 

All you could do was sit back and watch as Jimin’s body slid slowly down until Taehyung’s length was buried as deep as possible inside. Jimin was shaking over Taehyung, face buried in his neck and fingers gripping the sheets.

 

“You okay baby?” Taehyung murmured, finally releasing his grip on Jimin’s backside to stroke his hands over his back soothingly. Jimin nodded against the skin. “Did Y/N not prep you enough?” 

 

“N-no, she did.” Jimin insisted, carefully moving to look at you reassuringly so you didn’t worry. “You did so fucking good, Y/N, no-ones prepped me so well before, I could’ve cum just from that.” 

 

“Oh, we’ll have to test that theory one day.” You announced with a giggle. 

 

“Just s’big,” Jimin announced, turning to look back at Taehyung who smirked cockily. “Not used to being so full. Too good. Need a minute.” 

 

“Okay, take as long as you need, get comfortable.” Taehyung agreed easily, smiling at Jimin who smiled gratefully back and worked on sitting up straight, slowly but surely. “Little one, why are you still dressed?” Taehyung tutted looking at you.

 

“Jimin is too mesmerising to give me the chance.” You replied, already working on fulfilling Taehyung’s implied demand. Unlike Jimin’s clothes, yours flew to the floor carelessly and stayed there, much like Taehyung’s that were spread throughout the apartment, trailing from the front door to his bed.

“What are we doing today, darling?” You enquired as you unclipped your bra and tossed it aside.

 

“We haven’t played with Joon in a while.” 

 

“I miss Joon.” You agreed, already bouncing up to return to the drawer where you found the lube and condom. It was the sex drawer, full of toys and other sexual items.

Taehyung meticulously cleaned every item in the drawer at least once a week and kept it very well organised so finding out “Joon” was easy. 

 

Entirely naked and with the toy in hand, you climbed up onto the bed beside the pair. 

 

“Joon is a dildo?” Jimin muttered, not entirely surprised by the fact. “Do you two name all your sex toys?” 

 

“How else are we supposed to know what each other means?” Taehyung spoke, holding his hand out so you handed him the toy silently.

 

“Maybe just describe the toy?” 

 

“That takes longer.” 

 

“Naming them is easier.” You agreed.

 

“And is this one named after someone?” 

 

“Yeah, that friend of Kook’s that we’ve had fun with.” You sighed wistfully. “He was great but then he got into a relationship and we had to stop.” Both you and Taehyung pouted sulkily. 

 

“Wait friend called Joon, you mean to tell me you two have fucked Namjoon?” You both nodded and Jimin’s jaw dropped. 

 

“What?” 

 

“He had a threesome? Namjoon? Kim Namjoon? He fucked you two? Together?” 

 

“Yeah.” You and Taehyung exchanged a confused look. “Why are you so surprised?” 

 

“Hyung is like...we all thought he was a virgin.” 

 

“Oh! Yeah, he was before us.” Taehyung confirmed with a fond grin. “So cute, right princess?” 

 

“So cute.” You confirmed. “But he’s a fast learner and really came into his own. His boyfriend is a lucky guy.” 

 

“Wow I just, I can’t believe we’re discussing Namjoon’s sex life when we’re all naked and I literally have a dick in my ass, wow.” The three of you giggled. Without warning, Jimin circled his hips making Taehyung’s eyes close and a deep moan to pass through his parted lips.

 

“F-fuck.” Taehyung looked at you and tapped his lips, unable to speak as Jimin was bouncing on his dick. But still, you understood and nodded. Taehyung relaxed down against the pillows allowing you to climb over his head until your entrance was over his mouth.

You were facing Jimin and couldn’t help but giggle at his awed expression over what was happening in front of him while he was riding Taehyung.

 

“Kiss me.” Jimin requested, slowing down his movements enough to lean forward, closer to you. Of course, you kissed him, whimpering when Taehyung finally put his mouth to use and licked over your folds.

 

Jimin’s mouth moved languidly against yours, tongue teasing into your mouth without his hips once faltering in his movements on Taehyung’s dick.

 

Due to everything that had happened up to this point, Taehyung soon had two fingers sliding deep into you at once with his tongue working your clit carefully- he was well aware of your dislike of being pushed into oversensitivity.

 

As Taehyung’s fingertips brushed against that sweet little spot embedded in your soft walls you couldn’t help but pull out of the kiss to let out a breathy whine. Jimin sucked in a breath at the sound, eyes dropping down to see what Taehyung was doing to have you making such sweet sounds.

 

“Is-is that good?” He asked. You nodded silently, hips rolling against Taehyung’s mouth and fingers. “Can he eat ass like that?” Your grin gave Jimin all the answer he needed and he whimpered at the thought of Taehyung eating him out as enthusiastically and well as he was you. Jimin bounced harder, angling his hips to send Taehyung’s dick pummeling into his prostate.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned, sweat trickling down his face.

 

Taehyung’s left hand reached out blindly, in the general direction of the toy beside your knee. Immediately you reached out to pick it up and move to the side, climbing off of his face. 

 

Both pairs of eyes glued to your body as you relocated yourself to press your back against the headboard and spread your legs as wide as you could.

 

“Slowly,” Jimin muttered and you suspected he didn’t even realise he said anything but you listen, d all the same, lining the toy up to your dripping entrance. Taehyung’s breath hitched as the tip breached your entrance. Jimin was so entranced with your activities that his bouncing ceased, letting his hips simply grind down against the cock buried deep within him, plush bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

 

You took Jimin’s demand seriously, pressing the toy into you as slowly as possible. Once it was completely buried within you as far as possible, Taehyung reached up to flick across the switch causing it to vibrate and move inside you. Your back arched and eyes rolled back at the sudden pleasurable assault against your walls.

 

“Fuck yourself with Joon.” Taehyung ordered, craning his neck to bite the skin of your outer thigh that was close to his head. You keened as his teeth dug in, fingers gripping on the bottom of the toy to pull it out then thrust it back inside, setting up a fast pace that battered your sweet spot in the best fucking way.

 

Taehyung’s attention returned to Jimin as your soft moans filled the air. A single rough upwards motion of Taehyung’s hips had Jimin moaning loudly and return to his bouncing, wanting to feel Taehyung’s cock pounding into him as well as you were fucking yourself with Joon.

 

Jimin didn’t last much longer at all, barely a few minutes later his thighs were shaking, muscles clenching ready for his impending orgasm. 

 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He announced, voice high pitched and stammering with effort. 

 

Your hooded eyes met Taehyung’s, sharing a single idea and both nodding in agreement. You pulled the toy out of you to shuffle forward on weak legs, ignoring your own pleasure to instead focus on the male in front of you. 

You had always preferred to see others pleasured than have an orgasm yourself. That’s not at all saying you didn’t like a good orgasm, you’re not fucking crazy.

 

Jimin was entirely unaware you had moved seeing as his eyes had fluttered closed after his warning to focus on his pleasure so when vibrations touched his balls at the same time as your lips wrapped around the head of his cock, a scream of shocked pleasure tore from his throat, eyes snapping open only to roll back into his head as the most intense orgasm he had ever experience shot through his body. One of his hands blindly grabbed a fistful of your hair as he weakly rolled into your mouth while still grinding on Taehyung who was groaning at how tight Jimin had grown, walls squeezing his erection.

 

“Fuuuuck.” Jimin drawled when his orgasm subsided, body weak and spent but fingers still tangled tight in your hair despite the fact his cock was no longer in your mouth. You switched off the toy and tossed it aside carelessly, waiting to be allowed upright again.

“Wow, you really do have a tongue thing.” He chuckled brokenly, looking down at you fondly. You simply grinned back at him. “Oh, right, sorry.” He mumbled, letting go of your hair with an embarrassed smile.

 

“It’s okay baby.” You assured leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You taste so good, do you eat a lot of fruit?” 

 

“Yeah, especially since moving in with Kook, he always has a ridiculous amount of fruit but never answers why.” Jimin looked at Taehyung then. “Can we switch, I don’t think I can ride you anymore, my legs feel like jelly.” 

 

“You sure you can handle being fucked still, you’re so fucking tight around me.” Taehyung grunted, circling his hips to prove his point. Jimin gasped and pressed his hands down against Taehyung’s abdomen. 

 

“Doesn’t hurt.” Jimin insisted. “Want you to come while inside me.” 

 

“Will you object to more lube, just to be safe?” You asked, already picking up the bottle while the pair moved so Jimin was on his back, legs tossed over Taehyung’s shoulders. 

 

“I’ll never object to more lube.” Jimin giggled. 

 

“So fucking cute.” Taehyung murmured, smiling fondly at Jimin before watching as you slathered lube onto his latex covered erection before pouring more directly into Jimin’s waiting hole and pushing it in with your fingers, purposely brushing your fingers over his prostate just to make him whine. You giggled in amusement and moved away, placing the bottle on the bedside table and flopping down next to Jimin to kiss his neck lazily.

 

Although you weren’t watching, you could tell the exact moment Taehyung pushed his cock back into Jimin from the way his throat moved under your lips with the vibration of his whine. Your left hand lifted to smooth over his chest soothingly, soon joined when his own right hand laid atop it, fingers curling around to hold on loosely.

 

“You okay?” Taehyung asked cautiously, leaning over to press a kiss to Jimin’s nose.

 

“Y-yeah.” Jimin insisted, nodding his head slightly. “Fuck me, Tae.” He moaned and fuck, you wished you were Taehyung right then to hear those words said like that. Instantly, the bed started to rock as Taehyung started to pound into the man beneath him. Jimin’s hands grasped onto you, one almost crushing your hand and the other-the one attached to the arm laid uselessly between your bodies- gripped onto your upper thigh, so close to your crotch that the skin was slick with arousal.

“Fuck.” Jimin groaned, fingers trailing through the sticky wetness, trailing upwards. “You-you didn’t cum.” He remembered, turning his head to look at you with wide eyes. You opened your mouth to state that you didn’t mind but then his fingers pushed between your closed thighs to somehow magically locate your clit. He was awfully good at it for a gay man that you assumed had never seen a vagina in real life let alone touched one. Beginners luck you pegged it as.

“Can I try?” He all but whispered, his nerves evident in his voice. How could you say no to that face? You nodded your head and spread your legs a little, resting your left knee on his hips in an attempt to allow him better access.

His fingers toyed with your clit, often being forced off as he was jogged by the power of Taehyung’s thrusts but Jimin didn’t give up.

 

“Pinch.” Taehyung spoke. “Her clit.” He explained through heavy pants when you both looked at him entirely lost. It was clear he was close to his climax, his facial expression screamed as much.

Jimin followed the suggestion immediately causing you to yelp in surprise but your walls clenched and your body shuddered.

 

“You like that?” Jimin hummed. You nodded shuffling up slightly to tempt him into a kiss, a very messy kiss due to the movements of the bed and his body but neither of you cared.

“Fuck ‘m hard.” He announced against your mouth. Your hand moved from his chest and down to wrap around his erection earning a rough groan. His fingers worked harder against you, moving as fast as your hand worked him, both panting into each other's mouths that still touched despite not kissing.

 

A loud, guttural moan and the sudden stilling of the bed signalled Taehyung’s orgasm, Jimin’s body shaking slightly as he felt Taehyung pull out carefully so he didn’t lose the condom. 

 

You heard Taehyung moving around the room but didn’t pay him any mind, too focused on pleasuring Jimin. 

 

“Never thought...I’d do this.” Jimin spoke heavily, tongue flicking out to tease your bottom lip. You whined and sucked his own bottom lip into your mouth making him groan. Weakly he turned onto his side to kiss you harshly. Your left leg hooked up around his waist giving him better access between your thighs. To your surprise, Taehyung’s fingers pushed inside you before Jimin could move his own away from your clit but you suspected he was secretly relieved of that, putting any part of him inside a vagina was probably just a little out of his comfort zone.

 

The fact you hadn’t had the chance to reach your climax already meant it didn’t take long at all to send you other between the two men, walls clenching around Taehyung’s fingers and head tipping back. Taehyung’s hand moved from between your thighs to bat away your own hand from Jimin to rapidly jerk him off until he came all over your stomach and the sheets between you, moaning into the air.

 

As soon as you had both calmed down, Taehyung turned you both onto your backs to lap up every single drop of cum he possibly down, humming and groaning as he went.

 

“You really do taste good, Jiminie.” He enthused. Jimin just laughed, still pretty breathless and unable to think up a decent response.

 

When he was certain he had cleaned both you and Jimin up to the best of his abilities, Taehyung moved up the bed to flop down on Jimin’s empty side, letting the calm silence of the room envelop you three.

 

It was ten minutes later that the silence was broken.

 

“So...who did you name your vibrator after?” Jimin questioned, rolling his head to look at Taehyung on his right.

 

“Seokie.” Taehyung answered easily.

 

“Seokie?” Jimin repeated. “Who’s that?” 

 

“Another of Kookie’s friends.” You informed. “Hoseok.” 

 

“No way! You have a thing for Hoseok?!” Jimin cackled.

 

“He’s a dancer that means he can move his hips.” Taehyung stated as if it was obvious.

 

“That’s your basis for wanting his dick?” Taehyung nodded. “You know, I’m a dancer too.” Taehyung’s head snapped around to face Jimin with wide, awe filled eyes so fast both you and Jimin burst into laughter.

 

“Not only are you strong as fuck, you’re a dancer too...I think I’m in lust.” Taehyung shuffled over to nuzzle Jimin’s neck, hips subtly grinding into the elder man’s thigh.

 

“Ohmygod, are you getting hard already?!” Jimin gasped incredulously.

 

“Yes.” Taehyung, as always was absolutely shameless and Jimin couldn’t lie, it kinda worked for him.

 

“And that’s me leaving.” You announced getting up to climb off the bed, stretching as you moved. “Record it as he fucks you against the wall Tae, you know I want to see that.” You reminded walking to the open door, leaving your discarded clothes over the floor for Taehyung to pick up later.

 

“Why don’t you just stay and watch yourself?” Jimin muttered confused, tilting his head as he lifted up onto his elbows to look at you easier.

 

“I’m hungry.” You patted your stomach and grinned over your shoulder at them. “I’m going to shower then invite Kook out to dinner.” 

 

“Oh, don’t forget to call him baby!” Jimin called as you left the room.

 

“I won’t!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's Jungkook's turn with you

The months following the best threesome of Jimin’s life only got better as more time passed in the apartment across the hall. It wasn’t just you that Jimin had grown close to, it was Taehyung too and you loved how close they were, it led to a very interesting though disastrous four-way that resulted in a black eye for you when the jealous fourth partner wanted to get into the centre of the three of you but only resulted in pushing you off the bed to land face first against the bedside table. Needless to say, your best friends jumped straight to your side and let’s just say, the fourth member left with a limp that was not from your boys’ incredible dick game. **  
**

This was only last night yet you return home from a very long shift to find a tie on your doorknob.

“Are you serious?” You whined dropping your head against the door with a thump only to immediately whimper and pull back. The bruising around your eye was pretty bad and travelled over your left eyebrow leaving your whole eye swollen and not at all pretty to look at. You had been banned from helping out with any of the kids at the hospital just in case you made them uneasy. It was a valid point.

“Oh! Noona!” You turned your head upon hearing Jungkook’s steps to find him approaching from the stairs. Clearly, he had been grocery shopping if the bags he was holding were anything to go by, at least he had been holding them but as soon as he saw your badly bruised features he dropped them all to sprint over and cup your face gently, concern thick in his eyes as he examined the damage.

“What happened?!” He shrieked but before you could explain, his expression turned dark and his jaw clenched. Maybe your thighs quivered a little at the sight. Maybe. No-one can prove anything. Except for anyone with eyes because it was pretty fucking obvious your thighs shook.

“Who did this? I’ll fucking kill them.”

“Fuck Kook, warn a girl before you get all badass and protective like that.” You breathed, one hand on your chest over your thumping heart. Still as weak for Jungkook as ever. Actually, that’s a lie, you were more gone for Jungkook than before. Growing close to Jimin meant spending a lot of time in his apartment consequently also getting closer to your hot neighbour.

“I’m being serious, Y/N.” He warned, voice stern.

“I know,” You smiled fondly and placed your hands over his to pull them down between your bodies yet not letting go. “This was an accident and it’s been dealt with already, Tae and Minnie got him good.”

“Wait, this was from the guy that you were all with last night?” You nodded and somehow, Jungkook grew angrier. “As if I didn’t hate him enough.”

“You never met him, he was a random guy from the club-”

“I saw him all over you, he touched you too much.”

“I wanted to be touched.”

“By some random guy. He could’ve been a psycho! He hurt you this bad by accident, imagine if he was trying to!”

“Okay, back the fuck up right now.” You dropped his hands and his eyes lowered to watch your body move away from his, his lips pulling down into a sad frown.

“Why are you being like this? We’ve picked up plenty of people and you’ve never said a word about it. If you were so concerned you should’ve said something at the club before we took him home, Jungkook.” He flinched as you spoke his name, a sign you were indeed not happy. Since becoming better friends, you always used a nickname, never Jungkook.

“I-I didn’t want to cross any lines. I thought you might get mad at me.”

“Then what’s the difference now, hm?”

“You’re hurt, I can see it and it fucking kills me to see you like this, you don’t deserve to feel any pain, especially not from some greasy piece of shit from a sleazy club that should’ve never gone home with you in the first place.”

“Is that what this is? You’re jealous?” His eyes widened at your accusation. A completely accurate accusation but he didn’t want you to know that.

“W-what?! Jealous?! Why would I be?!” He scoffed. “I have girls and guys all over me all the time, I’m not even into guys but they still beg for my dick! I have no reason to be jealous!”

“So you don’t want to fuck me?”

“No.” He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. A humourless laugh left your lips, your hand running through your hair as you bent down to pick up your bag from the floor where you had dropped it upon realising Taehyung was busy in the apartment and did not want to be disturbed.

“Is Jimin in?”

“He’s with Taehyung.” You looked at your door forlornly, you could really do with a cuddle from a least one of your best friends but no way were you going to interrupt them- you were waiting for them to start dating like they both desperately wanted and sex that didn’t involve you was a step closer.

“Well, I’m commandeering his bed, open the door.” You motioned to his apartment lazily. Jungkook studied you for a few seconds, far from oblivious to your mood change but didn’t want to push you for an explanation, always too worried he’d make you quit your friendship.

As soon as he had unlocked the door to his apartment, you walked inside, placing your shoes in the spot they always went in before heading straight to Jimin’s bedroom and shutting the door closed firmly behind you.

Jungkook sighed heavily and gathered the groceries back into the bags before taking them into the kitchen, mind full of what the hell he could do to make it up to you.

***

Weeks passed and you hadn’t been the same with Jungkook since, no more teasing remarks, no more suggestive comments to see him blush, you hardly treated him as a friend anymore and everyone noticed.

“Okay so going to tell me what’s up?” Namjoon asked at the monthly movie marathon, a new tradition in which Jimin and Jungkook’s group of six plus yourself and Taehyung met at Seokjin and Namjoon’s house to spend the whole day eating junk food, watching films and just enjoying the rare chance you got to all meet up. It was the one day you all made certain to keep clear on your calendars.

“What?” You asked confusedly before shoving a handful of mini pretzel sticks into your mouth.

“Why are you being a bitch to Kook, is what he means.” Yoongi clarified.

“He was being a dick about me hooking up with guys, this was the day after the four-way-”

“That guy still doesn’t walk the same,” Seokjin commented as he walked past where the three of you were crowded around one corner of the large dining table for reasons unknown to literally everyone including yourselves. “You’re lucky he didn’t try to press charges.” Then he was gone, off to do whatever he did during movie breaks, you suspected he worked despite the work ban on the day in an attempt to catch up on paperwork- the life of a police officer was hard.

“Must be nice having a hot cop for a boyfriend.” You hummed sighing longingly.

“I suspect you want a hot soon-to-be-director for your boyfriend,” Namjoon replied.

“You suspect? You know just because Jin lets you handcuff him during roleplay it doesn’t mean you’re a cop, Joonie.”

“Valid point though.” Yoongi murmured, the majority of his attention on trying to open a bag of sour worms in vain.

“Whose, mine or hers?” Namjoon queried.

“Both.” Yoongi groaned in frustration and gave up with the bag, tipping his head back to shout “Kook! Get your muscle pig ass here now and open these fucking worms!”

Jungkook appeared only a handful of seconds later, always willing to help out anyone if it involved showing off his strength.

Instantly Jungkook gripped the packet and pulled only for the bag to tear open and the little sugar coated sweets to fly out all over the place.

“Fucking choke me.” You muttered, having watched Jungkook’s muscles flex despite the effort clearly being so small.

Jungkook was the one that actually choked, the sweet he had just shoved into his mouth lodging in his throat.

“Oh fuck.” You jumped up to move to him. “Can I touch you?” You asked because despite being friends, your training kicked in and told you to ask permission first to prevent the risk of accusation of touching someone without consent even if it was an attempt to save their life. Some people just thrive off of doing whatever they can to get money, even suing medical professionals that helped them.

Jungkook nodded, hands clasped to his throat as he tried to force the food from his throat. It only took three firm impacts from your hand between his shoulder blades to dislodge the sweet, sending it flying onto the table.

“Are you okay?” You immediately asked, relocating to stand in front of him and hold his face so he would look at you instead of hanging his head. He nodded, trying to suck in breaths, large hands folding over yours. No-one said anything while Jungkook closed his eyes and focused on getting his breath back to normal. Actually, Yoongi and Namjoon scrambled out of the room as soon as Jungkook’s eyes closed, leaving you alone with the guy seeing as he still held your hands to his face.

“Didn’t know you have a choking kink.” Were the first words he spoke hoarsely, eyes fluttering open to look at you.

“I don’t, well…I’ve never tried it, at least not being choked, Jimin likes being choked sometimes.” You admitted, eyes flickering away from his gaze awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to leave the situation and room.

“Right yeah, you guys.” Jungkook dropped his hands letting you take your own hands back. “I never expected that to go on that long, he’s gay but he fucks you a lot.”

“Technically, he’s never fucked me.” You stated. Jungkook gave you a disbelieving look, arms folding tight across his broad chest. “The only part of me any of him has been inside is my mouth.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You should, it’s the truth-”

“You seriously expect me to believe he doesn’t fuck you when he has the chance to?”

“You had the chance and didn’t.” Jungkook’s mouth open and closed comically like a flustered fish.

“What?!” He finally managed to shriek just when you were about to step out of the open door into the hallway where you didn’t doubt at least one of the nosey little shits were eavesdropping. “Noona!” He called desperately so you sighed and turned back around to face him.

“Yes, Jungkook?” He whined, physically whined then and your eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What’s that for?”

“What happened to Kookie?” You just stared, trying to come up with a way to say you were trying to get over him by distancing yourself without actually confessing your feelings and embarrassing yourself. “No wait, don’t distract me” Still, you didn’t respond because honestly, how fucking could you? “When did I have the chance?”

“What?”

“You said I had the chance and didn’t take it.”

“I literally asked if you wanted to fuck me, you said no as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.” He baulked as if you had sprouted tentacles and asked to check his prostate with one of the slime slicked things.

“What?!” He was back to shrieking and you winced at the sheer pitch. Who knew Jungkook could screech that high? “That-you-that! Ridiculous! I wouldn’t!”

“Yeah thanks, I got that the first time.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes and turning back around. You had only managed to get out of the room- to find all six of your friends huddled only a few feet from the kitchen entrance suddenly flailing to act like they hadn’t been spying- when a strong arm around your waist pulled you back into the kitchen. Your back hit the door once it closed and Jungkook loomed over you, looking intimidating for all of two seconds before he whined and slumped down into himself.

“Can you stop walking away when I’m trying to have a conversation with you?”

“I don’t appreciate being manhandled outside of sex.” You stated bluntly. He blinked a few times before he straightened up and composed himself.

“You never offered to have sex with me.”

“We were outside our apartments, Tae and Minnie had sexiled me, you got all stupid because of the bruise and I asked right then if you wanted to fuck me.”

“Yeah…” He mumbled a look of disbelief smothering his features rapidly. “I…I didn’t know you were offering.”

“What, you thought I was just randomly asking?”

“I thought you were going to take the piss that I want you but can’t have you and my gay best friend can and has many times.”

“So you did want to fuck me?” He nodded. “You fucking idiot!” You reached out to slap his wonderfully firm chest and so what if your hand lingered a little too long to not be classed as copping a feel.

“Ow! Noona!”

“Why didn’t you just admit it?! We could’ve been fucking that same night but no you had to lie to my face and fucking crush me.”

“We could’ve?” His eyes widened but before you could respond he was talking again. “Wait, what do you mean crush you? How did I crush you?”

“You think you’re the only one here that’s been wanting to fuck the other?”

“You want to fuck me?” You nodded. “Since when?”

“Since I first saw you.”

“Oh fuck.” He stepped closer to you while lifting his hands as if to touch your face but quickly dropped them and stepped back into his original spot, an anxious look on his face as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“What is it, baby?” He groaned and whimpered, fingers flexing at his sides as if aching to reach out to you.

“I want to touch you.” He admitted.

“Then why aren’t you?” Another whine left his throat. “I’m giving you permission, baby.”

“Stop it noona.” He bounced on his feet slightly like a sulking child. “I can’t touch you if I can’t fuck you.”

“What makes you think you can’t?”

“I mean right now. If I touch you right now, I’ll want to fuck you right now.”

“I stick with my previous words, what makes you think you can’t?” Jungkook’s eyes widened with excitement, lust shining brightly but just as he was about to move over to you, the door flew open and an unimpressed Seokjin stood there staring you both down.

“You are not fucking in my kitchen.” He stated. Jungkook flushed and flailed, trying to act innocent and deny it.

“Like much worse hasn’t been done in here, I know Joon likes being bent over tables and counters and edged.” You scoffed reaching out to grab Jungkook’s hand in your own. The back of Seokjin’s neck and tips of his ears burned red as you passed him with a wink.

“You’re not ditching movie night to fuck,” Yoongi ordered.

“We’re finally watching Black Panther,” Namjoon whined. “Don’t ruin this for us guys.”

“If you leave now I’m telling Y/N about your drunken confession last week,” Jimin announced, smiling sweetly at Jungkook who pretty much sprinted to the living room to sit down obediently.

“What? Now you have to tell me.” You begged, grasping Jimin’s arm as you followed him into the living room.

“After the movie, darling.” He kissed your pouting lip and Hoseok gasped dramatically from where he had just entered the room.

“Ohmygod! I never thought I’d see Jimin kiss a girl!” He announced running over to grip your shoulders. “I need to know honestly, do you have a dick, Y/N?”

“No.” You laughed. “Not a real one anyway, plenty of toys.”

“Can we just watch the movie already?” Jungkook asked impatiently. “Look, I’m sat down waiting.”

“Calm down, baby,” you cooed opting to sit on his lap sideways so your back pressed against the armrest and your left shoulder connected to his right shoulder. “I’ve seen this already so I have other ideas in mind.” Jungkook’s eyebrows lifted curiously but you simply winked and shuffled down slightly to rest your head on his shoulder ready for the next few hours to pass on Jungkook’s lap.

You allowed a good half an hour to pass so everyone would get into the movie and Jimin would stop side-eyeing you suspiciously before starting your plan. You shuffled slightly to get in a better position but waited for another few minutes seeing as your feet were in Hoseok’s lap and he glanced your way at your movement.

When you were certain Hoseok’s attention was entirely on the movie you snuck a hand into the small space between your body and Jungkook’s to tease your fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. You felt his stomach suck in for a moment with his sudden inhale of breath but he relaxed again so you took the chance to run your hand over his abs appreciatively.

As per every single movie day, Jungkook wore sweatpants so slipping your hand from his stomach to rest atop his boxers was pretty easy, no pesky zip sounding off. Jungkook hissed softly, surprised at your bold actions and already getting hard under your palm that stroked him.

“Going to be a good boy for me?” You muttered lowly into his ear, tongue edging out to flick at his earlobe. He nodded without hesitation, hands tightening to hold you where you sat as if he was telling you he was ready for whatever you had in mind.

“That’s my baby.” You cooed lowering your head slightly to nip and suck the crook of his neck with every intention of marking his pretty skin.

It wasn’t long before you learned that Jungkook certainly rivalled Taehyung in the size department and your core throbbed at the thought of him stretching you deliciously.

He was trying to control his breathing to prevent the others realising you had your hand down his pants but the second your hand moved into his boxers to wrap a hand around his bare cock he let out a quiet breathy moan that usually would’ve been covered up by the movie but it just so happened that Namjoon had paused the movie at that moment so that he could go to the bathroom.

All eyes turned to the pair of you and you hid your face into Jungkook’s neck so you didn’t burst into laughter, hand still holding his erection.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Hoseok shrieked jumping up off of the couch. “I’m sat right next to you!”

“Y/N, off, come sit here,” Seokjin demanded, pointing to the floor by his feet. You glanced at him with a pout. “No, come on, you can’t sit with Kookie if you’re going to misbehave.”

“Kookie likes it.” You announced innocently. Jungkook whined embarrassedly. “So does Tae.” Eyes turned to Taehyung who was sat on the love seat with Jimin, knees spread and a suspicious bulge in his trousers.

“Kim Taehyung!” Seokjin scolded. “You knew what was happening and didn’t stop it?!”

“He’s very into voyeurism.” You stated plainly.

“And you’re an exhibitionist, that’s why we’re soulmates,” Taehyung replied and you both grinned.

“Sometimes I wonder if it was wise bringing them into the group,” Namjoon mumbled.

“Shut up, you used to love this.” You scoffed. Namjoon’s cheeks burned.

“You fucked them too?!” Jungkook shrieked. “Hyung!”

“What?! I didn’t know you liked Y/N then!” Namjoon whined. “I didn’t do anything wrong, everyone stop looking at me like that, I just wanted to get up to pee.” As if he had reminded himself of his bladder’s capacity he got up and rushed to the bathroom.

“Making your way through the group, Y/N?” Yoongi joked.

“I’ve got the one I wanted, finally.” You announced patting Jungkook’s chest after pulling your hand from his boxers.

“That’s cute, even if I can see the kid’s cum on your hand.” Jungkook made a noise like a dying whale. You just giggled.

***

Much to your dismay, Seokjin did make you move from Jungkook’s lap but at least he allowed you to sit on his own lap for cuddles and didn’t make you sit on the floor for the rest of the evening.

Once the evening was over you all went your separate ways which resulted in the four of you winding up outside of your apartments in the hall.

“Come on, you said you’d tell me.” You reminded, hands tight on Jimin’s jacket so that he couldn’t leave you to join Taehyung in your apartment where your best friend was waiting just inside the door.

Jungkook was stood directly behind you trying to pry your hands off of Jimin while simultaneously begging Jimin not to spill his drunken confession to you.

“Hyung no,” Jungkook begged. “I’ll do your washing for the rest of the month.”

“Washing? Please, I’ll suck your dick while Tae eats you out.” Jimin’s eyes widened with interest.

“What?!” Jungkook squealed. “No! Noona! You can’t!”

“Why not?” You looked over at Jungkook with raised eyebrows. He blushed and looked down shyly.

“Because…I want you to be mine.”

“What?” You choked on your spit. Taehyung giggled and yanked Jimin into your home while you were distracted. The door slammed shut and you didn’t even care, just turned to look up at Jungkook. “Baby?”

“Noona I…I don’t just want to fuck you. I like you, a lot. I want a relationship with you.”

“Like a couple? Like you want to be my boyfriend?” He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. You smiled widely and held his face to press a soft kiss to his lips. He gasped as your lips touched his. “I’d like that, babyboy.”

“Really?” You nodded. The most precious smile you had ever had the pleasure of witnessing spread his pretty features. Jungkook’s gaze dropped to your lips seconds before he kissed you sweetly, smiles on both of your faces and more teeth than desirable in the kiss due to it but neither of you cared.

“Can we go inside now?” He asked with arms wrapped around your waist. You nodded while removing your hands from him so that the two of you could do as he asked but he pulled your body close to his while lowering his body slightly to pick you up. You shrieked in surprise and wound your limbs around his body, taking in his cheeky grin.

To the surprise of literally everyone that had ever or will ever know you, the two of you didn’t fall into his bed with the intention of fucking that night. You were both too focused on your new relationship and sweet, giggly kisses with arms around each other to even begin to think about what you both wanted earlier that day.

It was an hour after crawling into bed both in Jungkook’s pj’s and cuddling up together that the inevitable happened though.

“What did you confess to Jimin?” You asked once the previous conversation reached its natural end. Jungkook groaned at the topic. “No come on, tell me.”

“It’s weird.”

“Then it matches you fine.” You shuffled up to look down at him where he laid on his back to find him glaring at you unimpressed. A quick peck to his full bottom lip soothed him instantly.

“Come on, babyboy.”

“Ugh, don’t look at me when I say it.” He gave in and of course, you did absolutely nothing to follow his words. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled his body out from partially underneath your own to turn onto his side. You immediately cuddled up to his back, pressing your chest tight to him and nuzzling your nose into the back of his neck lightly.

“Tell me.” You encouraged in a soft tone.

“I bought a dildo.” You froze in your nuzzling to lean back slightly.

“Really?” He nodded. “Have you used it?” He hesitated but nodded again. Excitement and arousal curled in your stomach. “Did you like it, baby?”

Another pause and then a quiet “yeah”

“Will you show me?”

“The toy?”

“Hm yeah but I’m more interested in watching you use it.” He whined softly, curling up a little and you couldn’t tell what exactly that meant. You pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and his body shivered in your arms. “Baby? Will you show noona how her babyboy likes to be fucked?” A choked little moan left his throat and you smirked. Oh, he definitely liked what was going on, a lot. “Show noona how you like it, show noona how good you’ll be for me when I fuck you, huh, babyboy?” Your left hand smoothed around his waist as you spoke until it was inside his t-shirt and travelling up over his torso. “Want to cum for noona, huh?” He keened when your finger flicked over his nipple. “Sensitive little boy, are you?”

“N-noon-noona,” He whimpered as you played with the little bud, rolling it between your fingers before pinching making his body jerk. “Wanna cum for you.” He breathed out. A shiver ran through your body.

“Where do you keep it, baby?”

“Under bed,” You pulled away after pressing another kiss to his nape to roll off of the bed and kneel on the floor to look underneath the bed.

Jungkook turned onto his back and shuffled up to sit against the headrest, fingers fiddling with the string of his shorts and oh so tempted to play with his already hard length.

He watched as you climbed back onto the bed, a box with the toy, bottles of lube and condoms in your hands.

“Do you use it with a condom?” You asked curiously while taking the toy out from the box to inspect it. It was just a simple deep blue five-inch silicone dildo that didn’t actually resemble a real penis.

“Yeah, makes cleaning easier.” He admitted in a quiet little voice.

“Very true.” You hummed in agreement before putting the toy down. “How do you start baby? I assume you take your clothes off?” He nodded. “Want noona’s help with that part at least?” He sucked in his bottom lip shyly and nodded, biting back his smile when you climbed onto his lap. Your lips met as his hands came down to rest on your hips.

Clearly, Jungkook was nervous and shy about the entire situation, it was still relatively new to him, having something anything near his backside so showing someone, his brand new girlfriend at that, made him tenser than you would’ve liked. Slow, sensual kisses as you helped him remove his clothing helped though, a hell of a lot. Along with rotating your crotch down onto his in long drawn out motions also played a part.

It took a while due to the speed you chose to work at but eventually, Jungkook was entirely naked and you kneeled between his spread legs as he settled into the nest of pillows you made for him against the headboard.

“You okay baby?” You asked softly, running your hands of his thick thighs and doing your best not to gawp at his naked body so you didn’t ruin the atmosphere. It was all about him, you couldn’t start thinking with your vagina, it’d ruin everything you had spent ages working up to.

“Y-yeah jus’ nervous. Don’t want to disappoint you.” He admitted and you smiled softly, leaning forward to press another sweet kiss to his lips.

“You won’t, even if you decide you don’t want to show me, I won’t be disappointed in you. I’m already so proud of you for trying something new and being willing to go this far. I’m happy so long as you’re happy and comfortable, babyboy. The minute you’re not, you tell me, okay and we’ll stop.”

“Okay, noona.” He agreed, licking his lips. “Do we need a safeword?”

“We can make one if you want or we can use the traffic light system.”

“What’s that?”

“Green means you’re all good and more than happy to continue. Amber means you’re a little uneasy but you’re still okay to carry on but I need to be ready to stop. Red means stop, no arguing. No matter what’s happening if you say red I will stop even if I’m about to cum, I’ll stop. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable or not enjoying yourself, okay?”

“Okay noona, I like that, can we use that?”

“Of course, babyboy.” He smiled at you and you returned it, unable to fathom how this beautiful boy before you was all yours. He didn’t give you long to dwell on it as he was then moving to grab the box and pull it to his side. His hands shook as he picked up the half-empty bottle of lube to pop the cap open. One more uneasy glance at you, to make sure you really wanted to watch him, then he was squeezing some of the liquid onto two of his fingers before rubbing his thumb into it to spread it over the digits while also warming it up.

You shuffled back as he dropped the bottle back into the box to give him plenty of room.

As his lube slicked hand moved to be between his legs your blown eyes stayed glued to it. Anticipation and excitement coursed through your veins, making you shift a few times impatiently but you didn’t rush him.

A sudden intake of breath resounded around the room as the first finger touched his rim but it wasn’t from Jungkook, it was from you. His gaze snapped up to look at you through his eyelashes but you didn’t seem to realise the noise you made. Your lust filled gaze and pink cheeks gave Jungkook the confidence he needed to edge the circling finger into his awaiting hole.

Admittedly, there was no resistance, he had after all only played that morning knowing you would be at Seokjin’s and he needed to release as much of his tension as possible so he didn’t risk popping a boner if you bent over ot something. Not that it mattered much, in the end, seeing as you still made his dick achingly hard, much like it was now as he worked the finger into himself fully, taking it slow to put on a show for you.

“Baby,” You breathed out, chest heaving in an attempt to regulate your breathing and stay calm. “When did you do this last? That looked an easy slide.”

“This morning when I woke up.” He confessed pulling the digit out to return with a second. “Knew I was going to see you, didn’t wanna get hard for no reason.”

“Oh,” You licked your lips, eyes still not leaving his hole as he pumped two fingers in slowly, breath hitching when they curved into his prostate.

“Ah, fuck,” He hissed not having expected the surge of pleasure despite knowing full well where his prostate was located thanks to his playtime sessions. “Noona,” He whined fucking his fingers back against that spot and whimpering.

“Can you take one more, baby?” Jungkook hummed and prodded a third finger against his rim glad the lube had spread over the long digit already. Pulling the two out to let the third join resulted in a little hesitation as the fingers were met with some resistance.

“Slowly baby,” You cooed seeing him trying to shove his fingers deeper before he was fully ready. “We have all night, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Jungkook whined impatiently and looked at you with a pout. “Be a good boy for noona, huh?”  He groaned but nodded, he wanted to be good for you. He wanted to please his noona so he looked back down at his hand and took his time, moving in and out slowly until he could push his fingers deeper, curling them to stroke over his prostate and moaning at the sensation of being stretched while having the bundle of nerves toyed with.

“Good boy, that’s noona’s good little boy.” Jungkook keened at the praise.

You shuffled a little further forward to place your hands on his thighs and rub them soothingly. He moaned softly at your touch and finally managed to fit all three fingers as deep as they could physically go.

“Good boy, that’s my good boy.” Another moan, eyes fluttering up to look at you with flushed cheeks. “Noona’s so happy with her baby.” He smiled at your words before his eyes dropped to your lips. A lick of his own lips told you what he wanted so you simply leant forward to kiss him, fingers still kneading at his flesh to encourage him to keep moving his own fingers.

He did and soon enough he was reclined back against the pillows and panting as his fingers moved and stroked within him, cock throbbing where it laid untouched against his stomach.

“Toy?” He asked and you cocked your head. It was as if he was asking for permission and the thought made your lips twitch into a smile.

“If that’s what you want now baby, don’t forget you’re showing me what you like.” Jungkook’s sucked in a breath before slowly pulling his fingers out of his hole. He reached for the dildo and didn’t even question when you had rolled a condom onto it before slathering it in lube and easing it into himself.

A soft little moan jumped from your throat upon seeing the toy slide into your boyfriend slowly.

“Ah, noo-noona,” Jungkook gasped “Sound good” He groaned speeding up so the toy met it’s full reach quickly. He let out a long, needy whine. Before you could even take in the sight and reality of the situation Jungkook was already pulling the toy out to the tip to slam it back in, a high whine leaving his throat as his back arched, head tipping back.

“Fuck, baby,” You could only croak as he took to fucking himself rapidly with the toy, moans and whines tumbling from his parted lips as it battered his prostate with every thrust.

In no time at all his whole body was quivering and he slowed to a stop, sucking in deep breaths as he settled against the pillows.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” You stammered, eyes darting between his face as the toy held limping in his hand against the lube soaked sheets on his bed between his spread thighs.

“‘M tired,” He mumbled, voice hoarse and weak. “Hurts.”

“Do you mean your arm?” He nodded. “Anywhere else?”

“M’cock.” You raised your eyebrows in surprise. “Please noona.”

“Please what, baby?”

“Ride me, please.”

“Thought you said your cock hurts.”

“Need to cum.” You chuckled, already working on removing your clothing.

“Think you can get a condom on while I get ready?”

Some of his energy seemed to return at the prospect of actually getting to fuck you and his hand shot out to push the dildo aside and grab a fresh condom in its packet.

Even as you undressed your eyes remained on Jungkook as he opened the foil and rolled the rubbed down his thick length, hissing as the touch he had been wanting for ages but didn’t permit himself simply because he wanted to be inside you when he reached climax.

Usually, you’d take time to make sure you were stretched before even thinking about putting anything the size of Jungkook’s erect cock inside you but you simply didn’t have the patience, thighs already slick with your arousal.

Jungkook’s shaking hands gripped your hips when you crawled onto his lap. As soon as your hand wrapped around his erection he whined, hips jutting up into your firm hold. You didn’t comment, almost as desperate as him for satisfaction and simply lowered yourself down onto his erection.

It was a stretch, one you had felt with Taehyung before the pair of you had discovered the joys of extensive foreplay, but it didn’t hurt enough to stop. You fucked yourself open often enough to know your limits. The fact that you were dripping wet certainly didn’t hurt either.

Jungkook’s whole body trembled underneath you and it wasn’t until you were sat flush on his hips and he let out a huge, heavy breath that you realised he had been holding it that whole time.

“Baby, you okay?” He nodded, eyes screwed tight and fingers digging into your flesh. “Colour.” He grunted. “Baby, colour.”

“G-green.”

“Are you sure?” He nodded rapidly.

“So fucking green,” You waited until his body had stopped shaking and he looked at you, pupils blown wide and eyes so dark and hooded a shudder ran down your spine, unintentionally clenching around him making him groan at the sudden tightness. “Fuck move, please noona, I need-please.”

“Yeah, okay baby.” You nodded and planted your hands on his bare chest to balance yourself so you could lift your body up before dropping back down. Jungkook moaned loudly, a deep, guttural sound that had you bouncing harshly to hear it again.

Clearly, it was all too much for Jungkook as only a few minutes after you started to move he started to fuck up into you in time with your downward movements.

“Fuck!” You shrieked feeling his cock pummeling your cervix almost. If he was any bigger it would’ve been painful but he was just the right size for it to be so fucking perfect you couldn’t think straight. “Fuck baby, harder.” You encourage. Jungkook listened so well, snapping his hips up against yours almost violently, his hands pulling you down onto him even harder causing stream after stream of desperate moans to rip from your throat.

“N-n-noona! I- I’m gonna-!” He warned, words coming off in breathless needy grunts. Clumsy fingers found your clit to rub furious little shapes and just like that pleasure shot through your body, Jungkook’s name tearing from your throat as your walls clamped down on him. Jungkook cried out in response as his own orgasm ripped through his body, hips jerking and fingers on your hip leaving red lines in a desperate attempt to ground himself as his head whirled.

There’s no telling how long the two of you stayed pressed together, sweat soaked skin against sweat-soaked skin and hands holding on for dear life until you were both calm enough to gather the will to move.

Carefully you climbed off of Jungkook’s lap and pulled the used condom from his flaccid dick, tying it off and putting it aside knowing full well you could not make it to the bin on such weak legs.

Jungkook shuffled down the bed until he was on his back, head pressed to the pillows.

“C'mere” He murmured, reaching out to grab your hand and pull your body down into his embrace before you could even respond to his request.

“Kookie, we’re a mess and so is the bed, I don’t even know where your toy went.” You mumbled, yawning against his chest and making zero effort to move away.

“Pretty sure it’s on the floor.” He chuckled softly. “Think I knocked it off.” You laughed weakly, eyes closing as another yawn escaped your lips. “I’ll find it later.”

“Hm, okay,” You gave in. Sleep was seconds away so really you were in no fit state to argue. “Nighty night, baby.”

“G’night, noona.” Jungkook smiled sleepily down at you, watching as your breathing quickly grew deeper until you were asleep.

You were both entirely naked and exposed to the air but he couldn’t find it in himself to move to get the blanket from the foot of the bed, he didn’t want to risk waking you so he settled for holding you tight and sharing body heat.

Jungkook fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his lips.

He finally got the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part 2 at some point but it'll be with Jungkook seeing as that's how this story was supposed to go in the first place oops
> 
> But this is the first time I've done smut in a long fucking time so part 2 may never happen  
> Only time will tell


End file.
